User talk:AlyssHeart
Please stop reverting the edits on the build, it's inkeeping with this Wikia's policy on builds, all that we're removing is the first person information, which is not allowed in common name space builds. PerfidousT 15:51, 9 September 2008 (UTC) :Firstly, it's not your build, it's the community, once you post on a wiki then it's no longer yours, unless you keep it in your name space (User:AlyssHeart). There's a big discussion about what to do with builds on this Wiki, if you have something to say, say it there. Otherwise actually read this Wiki before you post something If you don't want your writing to be edited mercilessly or redistributed by others, do not submit it. Else you'll just end up getting blocked. PerfidousT 16:05, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Firstly you can EDIT:no offensive language please.... secondly i wrote it and there are laws that protect it and i have more than valid proof that it was written before it was posted here thirdly if its an issue you can remove the page :Now that's a real adult way to behave. Also learn to read, if you post something on a Wiki it's licensed under the GDFL, you know that link on the website. By posting you've agreed to it. You agree to license your contributions under the GFDL. TBH You're just throwing your toys out of the pram, the fact that you've made that insult in the first line is proof enough that you really don't understand the concept of a discussion with other people. Grow up, get used to it, people don't always agree with you, tough, if you have a problem then you do something about it, fact is you poseted the build, you agreed for it to be on the Wiki, if you can't handle the basic rules of this Wiki and the builds then you have no hope. PerfidousT 16:33, 9 September 2008 (UTC) quick fix stop editing it and remove the page i have it put up somewhere else anyway you can use the brazillian written guides that stop at lvl 80 and are barely legible :If only I could. TBH there's no point me even carrying on thsi conversation, I'm not an Admin on this Wiki so at the end of the day I'm not gonna make the final call, but I also don't take kindly to being told what I can suck. If you want the build deleted then it's for one reason, that it's a bad build. Is it a bad build? If yes then why post it in the first place. As I've said before, it's not your page, as soon as you clicked that lovely orange Save Page button it became the Wiki's, so 'less you were mereley making a useless page, which is of no use whatsoever then it'll stay. Who knows it might even be worked on a bit more. PerfidousT 16:43, 9 September 2008 (UTC) no its a good build and i'll continue getting rid of it until it is deleted or we'll be locked in an eternal duel of page saves if you're not an admin then dont bother talking to me at all its my guide i wrote it i dont give a shit what their little page says its my guide MINE if you want to cut chunks of information out then write your own make your own feca and level it and write how you did it i dont care but dont completely redo mine and act like its peachy cause it cuts it down to every other useless guide on this site :You really don't know how a Wiki works, it's a community thing, not something for one or two Users to make their own things on, it does have limitations on what you can and can't do though. Please read up on what you need to do on a Wiki. Also I personally don't see your build as anything special, TBH I see it pretty much the same as any other Feca/Intelligence build, so don't get all high and mighty about yourself. That said I can now see that it should be deleted, it's nothing new, just recycled information. As I've said grow up, there's no need to use any offensive language (No matter if you yourself may or may not see it as so offensive), there's also no need be so stubborn, as I know that your stubborn and that you seem to be unsure of how this Wiki works, I'm going to mark your page for deletion, but also restore the page (See User talk:Galrauch#Delete tag habit if you have a problem with that). Once that's done all we can do is wait for an Admin to decide, in the mean time don't revert it. Seems a different path has been taken. PerfidousT 17:55, 9 September 2008 (UTC) I've since noticed that MY BUILD is no longer editable therefor i am taking the necessary actions as of now to report the good folks that run this site for plagiarism and I plan on following it through to the full extent of the law unless my guide is removed from this site 'Any content on a Wikia wiki is the responsibility of the person who uploaded it or added it to a wiki page. Wikia does not control the content and does not approve the content before it is published. Although Wikia is not obliged to do so, Wikia, Inc., or its designees, has the right to remove any content for any reason, including but not limited to a violation of these terms of use.' :Let me get a few things straight first, as I'm not the top in the class when it comes to this kind of thing, so I may be misunderstanding a few things. But your accusing Wiki of copyieng your ideas and claiming them as their own? Your claiming to be the author, so you can hardly say that anyones stoled your ideas as you freely and of your own will placed it on this Wiki. Once it's on here then that's it, it's able to be edited by anyone. As far as my little understanding of the matter goes, unless you have a copyright on your build, then you've got no case. And even if you had, you'd be going up against yourself, as you were the one who willingly placed it on this Wiki. PerfidousT 18:22, 9 September 2008 (UTC) ah so one would think however according to the layout on the laws of wikia and federal government laws i have every right to have it removed from the site because its still my work it was written by me from my experience and my thoughts that makes it mine and i govern all rights of it Any content you upload or post to any Wikia, Inc. wiki must be compatible with the relevant license (for example, the GFDL for any Wikia, or the relevant CC license for other wikis), not violate another person's intellectual property or infringe on any copyright, patent, trademark, trade secret, or other proprietary rights. No content shall be added which violates any applicable law, including local, state, national, and international laws. and i do realize that i was the one who initially posted it however by moving it to another page and denying me the ability to have it removed that is theft http://truce.forumotion.net/guild-guides-f7/alyssian-build-for-fecas-t3.htm <-- here date is set http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Terms_of_use <--- wikia terms of use http://www.copyright.gov/ <--- federal laws pertaining to copyright infringement and plagiarism :As I've said before, I know very little of the law. However what I will say is this, when you post on the Wiki you agree for it to be edited by anyone, remeber the line If you don't want your writing to be edited mercilessly or redistributed by others, do not submit it. Following that then I can't see how you can claim it to be your own page. Unless your saying that every page I've ever made on this or other Wiki's is actaully mine, and that I could ask for them all to be deleted. Sounds kina dumb to me, either that or I'm way off the point. PerfidousT 18:52, 9 September 2008 (UTC) it may be dumb but the simplest solution would be for the admin to just remove it that would fix it all i dont mind my work being edited but having complete passages removed is something entirely different and it bothers me so if someone went in and wrote it out again to fix some of my mistakes and leave the information there it wouldnt matter but the edits i was seeing were completely rewording my work and making it completely not me when i come back i want to know that i worded that i want to know that its my thoughts down there that its me who's been there done that that put that there not some guy who doesnt know at all i've waited for quite some time to make my guide because i wanted to make sure all would go well im not a lvl 10 feca writing a guide about a lvl 100+ feca that he's never played i've played 2 fecas one is 73 and the one i play now is nearing on 104 as we speak i have it planned out now and im up in the final stretch i've worked and worked and i'll be damned if someones going to take my guide and ruin it and make it as bad as the other ones i've seen on here go look at some of the others and see where they stop see how much "thought" has gone into them edit out the rubbish in those edit mine minorly but leave all the information there its bullshit that i write it and some randomer noob thats never been there comes in and deletes half the valuable information and i revert it and the admin says theres is legible... have the admin log in and message me with there 100+ feca and explain why the lvl 5 fecas information is more valuable than mine :Well, you need a sysop's opinion?. Here's one: :# Don't forget to sign when editing a Talk page :# Please avoid being rude, it serves no purpose. :# We already had such a discussion in the past, and the author even appealed to Wikia sysops to no avail. As strongly as you may want to withdraw your contribution, you are not entitled to do so. As Galrauch rightly reminds, you have agreed to license your contributions under the GFDL, and in bold letters, this editing window says If you don't want your writing to be edited mercilessly or redistributed by others, do not submit it. I perfectly understand what you may feel, but this not a personal page hosting service, all pages on this wikia are community-owned, with the sole exception of pages in the user space (starting with 'User:' - but they have some rules too). After the first major rewrite by Galrauch, your undoing it and my restoring it, I suggested in the editing summary that Galrauch's edits were mostly legitimate, but that you could re-add any information that you felt important. This is how building a page works, through successive improvements. If you want your build to be protected from other users' edits, don't publish it or put on your user page as an interim solution. Be aware, though, that user pages are not linked to from build listings, etc. and that the same problem will arise if and when you decide to make it public. --Lirielle 19:23, 9 September 2008 (UTC) being rude is what i do best, whenever its removed i'll stop simple as that i may not be as simple as the other person the term edit does not mean to completely destroy the initial concept so that it makes no sense at all :Don't forget to sign ;) The Talk page (not this one, that of the build page) is there to discuss one another's edits. Again, if you feel that important information was taken out, you can re-add it, but don't simply undo it all. As I said before, Galrauch's seemed to me mostly legitimate. Restore what you think should, but certainly not every change was irrelevant. Consensus often requires compromises. --Lirielle 19:36, 9 September 2008 (UTC) :edit: The page itself is protected, not its Talk page. --Lirielle 19:38, 9 September 2008 (UTC) very nice at least i know you read it so it got through to you :Loud and clear, but I don't care much. I suggest you (re)read and abide by Wikia's terms of use if you don't want to be banned.--Lirielle 19:51, 9 September 2008 (UTC) About this Right Wars I have been checking our old cases. see Myriad similar case. Now you may have not understand clearly but copyriths are the basic rights platform but once you clicked on "Save Page" you have change from basic copyrights to license your guide under GFDL. This means that it is not up to you what is done with your content one submitted, but you are credited for it in the article history. Still unclear well I know you have read Wikia terms of use but please check also this clarification over ''control of pages''. In other simple words: Since this is your guide/build and since this your intellectual property and private property once you click "save page" you have license it to be a public intellectual property where you are been credit at the pages history. Now I have contact Wikia staff member Catherine Munro from Wikia Community team so she can give us some advice on how true your claims are. I will notify wikia answer but I will suspect it will be something similar as the one we have been giving you. --Cizagna (Talk) 06:33, 17 September 2008 (UTC)